Anything to survive
by adultgaywriter
Summary: This is based on the reboot, so if you don't like it don't read it. There is also lots of male on male action, mostly Dante, so don't read if you are insulted by this. The original character Jake looks like actor Chris Zylka. Picture him like this ;) Vergil will make an appearance in the future. There will be a plot too, twists. Hope you enjoy this! Reviews much appreciated!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone!**  
**This is one great story I am so excited to write. Before you read know that I am not that great at describing things (maybe at all), but know that the plot twists and the way the story unfolds will be more than rewarding.**

**Somethings I want to say about this story. Well, first of all, this story takes place in the new dimension, the reboot. This means Dante is the new dark haired guy instead of the classic , the events take place before the events in the game, affecting the way they happen. This will be an entirely new storyline, with characters and some events from the new game. Thirdly, there are a lot of pornographic scenes. Gay pornographic scenes most of the time. If you don't like that, it's fine, you can stop reading. For those who like some homosexual Dante action, I 'm sure you will love this. Finally, AND MORE IMPORTANTLY, any of you who want to give me some feedback, whether positive or negative, I 'd be more than happy to accept them. Especially when it comes to the way I am writing, I will need help. Oh, and , if I owned DmC, this would be the official story, so no, I don't... :)**

**That's all for now, feel free to enjoy it and feel free to leave a review.**

Another morning like the others. Dante wakes up, naked from the waist up and removes the sheets covering him. Just another usual day. Outside his trailer people come and go. Suddenly Dante's stomach starts making noises.

"Damn, need something to eat", Dante murmured to himself. He hadn't eaten anything in the past few days, not since he ran out of money. He got out of the trailer and walked a while, trying to forget his hunger. Thankfully, he was a nephilim, half angel-half demon, so his hunger didn't get to him yet, but it was only a matter of time. He had to eat large amounts of food in order to be in fighting shape.

A little down the road there was a bakery. Sweet smells came out of it, bread and cakes and all sorts of yummy things. Dante touched his pockets one more time, but in vain. he wanted to go ask for work, but he was afraid that just like the other times, he would screw things up. It wasn't his fault of course; every time he got a job demons would attack and destroy the place. That put many of the people he worked for in danger, something Dante didn't want. Having these thoughts, he went back to the trailer. Hours passed, and Dante tried thinking about other things.

"This isn't working", he thought as he saw the gas tank almost empty. "I need to make some cash, and quick". His abilities weren't of any use to him, the world didn't have to find out of the angels and demons that existed beyond this realm. Nor Limbo. The people should remain happy in their ignorance.

Late at night, Dante thought of the only job he could do and decided to take action. He remembered having seen a nightclub around there somewhere, and went there to look for a job. it was something easy, and if things went to hell, well, he wouldn't be too sad for ruining such a company.

"ID", the gatekeeper strictly said as he pushed Dante's chest back.

"I don't think I'm on the list", Dante replied sarcastically.

"Then I 'm going to ask you to leave", the man replied in the same tone.

"Is anyone here I can talk to?", Dante asked, not wanting to let go. "Take me to your boss", he commanded.

Two more men slowly approached Dante. The were twice his size, but Dante knew he could take the both easily. That was his plan actually, beat them both and prove he is strong enough to get all their jobs.

"Boss may like this one", one of the two men said to the other. "You want to make money?", he asked.

"Maybe", Dante replied.

"Follow me", the man instructed. He and Dante got inside the club and entered a hallway. The man walked in front of him, while Dante followed.

"Aren't you concerned that I might steal your job from you?", Dante couldn't help but ask.

The man laughed. "Boss will never have you for such a job. We get lots of trouble, and you are too slim to fight some of those who give us trouble"

"You'd be surprised", Dante replied.

"We 're here", the man said as he opened a door.

He and Dante entered a big room, filled with bookshelves and expensive mats all over the floor. A bed was by the wall to the right, with a stag head hanging over it. In front of them there was a big desk, and windows covered the wall behind it. The view from there was outstanding.

"Boss", we have someone looking to make money.

A chair was behind the desk. The chair slowly turned and a young man appeared from behind. Dante was surprised to see such a young man run the whole place.

"This whole place is yours?', Dante abruptly asked.

"Be polite to the boss", the man who brought him there said.

"It's ok, Phil, you can leave us. Thanks for bringing him over"

The young man was in his mid to late twenties, but he inspired the confidence only mature men do.

His hair was blonde and short, and his eyes hazel with a pitch of blue. He was also tall, a couple inches over Dante and slim and muscular. His body structure was pretty much similar to Dante's, although he was a bit taller.

The man stood up and walked to Dante's place. As he walked he inspected him from nail to toe.

I 'm Jake", he introduced himself. "And you are?"..

"Dante", Dante replied.

"Nice to meet you Dante. Phil did well to bring you here", he finally said satisfied. "What do you want?", he asked.

"To be like that guy, more or less", Dante hesitantly answered.

"No, we got enough protection as it is", Jake said as he walked around Dante. "besides you are too slim to fit the description"

"I can kick your guys' asses and show you what I can do", Dante jokingly replied.

"Even so, I want you for something more than that. Something that can get you a lot of money", the man added as he put his arm around Dante's waist.

"Wow, hey", Dante protested. "I don't know what you think I do, but I just want a job. Not interested in guys", he added.

The man gripped Dante's hand. "No boy, it's you who doesn't understand. I am offering you a job. A good one. Don't you think you would be good at anything else other than your good looks. I like boys like you. I pay good money. So if you want to make twenty thousand bucks in just one night, this is the best you can do", he concluded and let Dante go.

"Fuck you", Dante said as he exited the room and headed outside.

"I 'll be here if you change your mind", Jake shouted as Dante walked away.

"Freak", Dante thought.

later that night, Phil walked in Jake's office.

"No luck with the boy, huh boss?", he asked.

"He 'll come back", Jake stated with certainty. "I could see he needed the money", he said as he took a sip of the whiskey he drank.

**Continue to the next chapter. I uploaded the first three at the same time, because, you know, in chapter 3 nice things happen :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Some nice scenes in this chapter as well.**

******Enjoy :)**

The night passed and Dante felt no need for sleep. However, a little before sunrise, he drifted off and fell in a deep sleep.

The next morning at noon, the sun woke him up. He checked the watch only to see he had overslept.

"Fuck", Dante said. "No time to look for a job now", he said and fell back in bed. He didn't feel like getting up. His body was getting weaker. He could feel that. His hands had started twitching a little.

"Need to find money, and soon", he murmured. He then looked around, only to see nothing of interest. Having nothing else to do, he turned on the tv and put a dvd inside the dvd player. It was one fo the many porn movies he had.

"Hunger 's not gonna stop us, right?", he murmured to himself as he pressed the play button. After a brief introduction, soon two girls were kissing and playing with each other. Stripped to his boxers, Dante watched the movie and soon felt his erection growing. Then he started caressing his cock, as he forwarded the movie where two young men had joined the girls. The girls were giving them blow jobs at the same time, while the men thrust their cocks into their mouths.

"Yeah, that's more like it", Dante said as he removed his boxers, revealing his six-inch cock.

Slowly he started masturbating, gaining speed as he continued. A few minutes later, the two guys in the movie were fucking the pretty girls hard, and loud moans came out of their mouths. Dante spit in his hand and covered his cock with it, making it more slippery. Then he spit again and once more after that, until it was covered whole.

"Oh yeah", he suddenly let out before unleashing a few soft moans. A few seconds later his cock erupted, letting out his cum all over his chest and belly. a few seconds later he stopped and just jay on the bed, moaning in pleasure.

"Fuck", he said as he saw all the cum covering his body. "I need to clean this up", he thought as he grabbed a towel from nearby. He cleaned his belly and chest, closed the TV and moved in the shower.

His superhuman strength and stamina made him masturbate four or five times in a row most of the times, but he hadn't eaten in three days and the hunger made him very weak.

While in the shower, he felt his body becoming weaker. "Maybe I shouldn't have masturbated. I need to retain my strength, he said as he watched his hand twitching. Then he made a fist to make it stop and continued bathing. His cock was now a bit softer, but not completely. had it been a girl, he would still be thrusting inside her. Hunger wouldn't get in his way. As he washed his cock, he moved his hand back unwillingly, touching his ass and approaching his asshole. Then he immediately retrieved his hand

"What the hell am I doing?", he asked himself as the feeling made him uneasy. There was a voice in his head though, one that told him it was ok to explore, and one that told him he was broke and starving.

His hand slipped through his abdomen again, and he reached out to his ass. Chills came down his spine as his fingers touched the area around his anus. His ass was completely hairless, and before he touched his hole he carefully caressed the area around it.

"I can stop any time I feel uncomfortable", he thought to himself. His fingers finally touched his butthole, and he took some time to familiarize himself with it and feel comfortable. Nothing else remained than try to put a finger in. He didn't think he would come this far.

"Maybe I should go for it", a voice said in his mind. "it will only be for one time, and my body will heal. The cash is good as well".

"What am i thinking?", another voice said. In the end he decided he should try to slip a finger inside and see how it feels. He retrieved his hand and spit on it, saliva was way more slippery than water. He caressed his butthole with the saliva as the water stopped running. He was out of water too. This didn't stop him though, he knew he would have plenty of supplies for a long time if he did this. Finally a finger was positioned vertically over his butthole, and he started pushing inside slowly. he let out a moan as he felt some pain; it was the first time he did this. When his finger was whole inside his ass, he took a moment and stroke his cock once, for some reason he started having an erection again. Then he pulled back until only the tip of the finger was inside. He felt some pain, but nothing he couldn't handle. if he was about to get all those cash, he had to do this. He thrust in once more, harder and faster this time. A strong moan came out as it hurt once again. he stroke his cock again a few times, which made him more comfortable. He then started moving his finger to all directions, trying to open his butthole as painlessly as possible. Then he tried to insert one more finger inside, but he found it too painful and stopped there. He wiped his body and came out of the bathroom. Naked as he was, he lay on the bed. He felt different now, his body seemed more like it was his own. He had explored it all, there was nothing else he felt strange.

A few hours later, he decided he should do it. He took off his boxers and lifted his legs. He spit on his palm and carefully and softly caressed his butthole. Then he put his finger inside his mouth and covered it in saliva. His butthole was now wet and slippery. He put his middle finger inside more easily than he did in the noon. He thrust some times until he decided he should put another one. He licked another finger and started inserting both fingers at the same time. He felt his butthole opening up, starting to get used to this. He thrust both fingers at the same time, moving them around at the same time. Part of him was ashamed for what he did, but part of him started to getting used to it. His cock was growing as well, but he decided not to masturbate, since he was tired and needed to go to Jake at night. After a while, he pulled his fingers out of his ass and put on his boxers again. He waited all day until it was late and headed for the club

**Don't you miss the next one!**


	3. Chapter 3

**The chapter you have been waiting about. Hope you enjoy it a smuch as I do!**

**Sidenote, Jake is based on the character Chirs Zylka**

It was approaching midnight when Phil was standing guard on the club. In the distance, he saw a figure approaching.

"Well, well, he did come back. Boss was right after all".

A few minutes later, Dante was standing in front of him.

"Boss told me to take you to his room if you so desire", Phil said. Dante nodded.

"This way", the muscled man said. A few minutes later they had crossed the hallway and Phil knocked on Jake's door.

"Boss, you have a visitor", he said as he opened the door.

"Ah, Dante", Jake smiled. "Thank you Phillip, you can go now", he ordered. Phil waved and headed out.

"So, have you thought of my proposal?", Jake asked.

"I have", Dante reluctantly answered.

"And?", Jake insisted.

"Twenty thousand right?", Dante asked.

"Twenty thousand", Jake replied in a low satisfying voice. He then approached Dante slowly and carefully. Dante pulled his guard up, but Jake touched him in the shoulder and calmed him down.

Then he put his hand around Dante's waist. "Not going to back away again, are you?", he asked smiling. Dante put his hand in Jake's chest and came closer. Their faces were close, and Jake's eyes met Dante's blue ones. Jake caressed Dante's pitch black hair and pulled him closer. Then he slowly placed his lips on Dante's and gave him a soft kiss. Dante returned the kiss, but unwillingly. Jake broke the kiss. "You are too tense. Feel more comfortable", he said as he massaged his shoulders. "Gimme your coat", he said and removed Dante's coat from his shoulders.

Dante's muscles were revealed by the sleeveless shirt he was wearing. "Slim, muscular, ripped", jake said at the sight of Dante's arms. "I bet you look better with fewer clothes", he said and approached him again. he slowly moved his hands over Dante's muscles, and kissed his arms and chest. Dante endured this but it felt wrong. He thought about leaving but he decided he should stay.

"Unbutton my shirt", Jake instructed. Dante started unbuttoning Jake's shirt, who was getting more turned on by the minute. "My nipples", Jake said. "Lick them". Dante obeyed whether he liked it or not, and after a moment of hesitation he kissed Jake's right nipple softly. Then he kissed it once more and with his other hand he caressed the other one. "Tongue", Jake instructed between moaning. Dante took out his tongue and licked jake's nipples as he moved from one to the other.

Jake then caught Dante's head and instructed him further below. Jake was hairless throughout his whole chest, just like Dante was. Jake stopped in front of his navel, which Dante licked and kissed.

"Put your tongue inside", Jake instructed. Dante licked Jake's navel and Jake moaned in pleasure. Jake's hands were gripped around Dante's strong arms, and he caressed them all the time.

"Unbutton me", he instructed again. Dante felt the urge to stop and hesitated. "What? You wanna stop?", jake asked. "No money if you do", he cleared.

"No, it's ok", Dante replied as he unbuttoned the buttons on his jeans, revealing the fully inflated boxers. Dante was now on his knees and jay was standing up in front of him. Jake had his shirt and pants removed while Dante was wearing his pants and a sleeveless shirt. Without any instructions from jake, Dante started kissing Jake's boxers. jake let out a loud moan.

"Yeah, you are getting there", he said. "keep doing this". Dante kissed through Jake's erection from one side to the other. A big hard cock was visible behind the boxers. Jake then released Dante's arms and took off his boxers, revealing his massive erection. His cock was at least 6 inches, making it a little bigger than Dante's.

"Touch it", Jake told him. Dante grabbed the huge cock and started masturbating it. "Faster", Jake said. Dante picked up speed as Jake let out loud moans. Then he grabbed Dante's hair and pulled him closer.

"Hey", Dante protested. "Take it in your mouth", Jake ordered. ante hesitated, but having no other option he too the cock inside his mouth. He found it gross at first, bu then he managed to endure it. Surprisingly, the fact that jake was completely clean helped. jake then started fucking Dante's mouth, thrusting his cock in and out of him. "You 're my bitch now", he told Dante as he took his arm and made him touch his ass. A few minutes later, Jake removed his cock from Dante's mouth and made him stand up. "Turn around", he ordered. Bu now, it was pretty clear Jake was in charge now and Dante had to comply if he was to get paid. Dante turned around and Jake pushed him on the bed. Dante fell laying face-own on the bed, and Jake was behind him. Slowly, Jake put his hand under Dante's shirt and caressed his back muscles. Then he moved below and took out Dante's shoes. Then he pulled Dante's jeans down, until both the jeans and boxers were removed until a bit over the knees. Only his ass was visible, since except from his coat, all his clothes were still on. Jake was amazed by Dante's ass. It was muscular, slim and beautiful. Jake pulled Dante backwards, so that his legs were outside the bed and his ass made an angle.

"Now I need you to feel comfortable", Jake said. "I will try to make you feel that way". He then began massaging his butt, reaching up to his butthole. "I am going to fuck you so nice", he said.

A few minutes later he lowered his head and started kissing his back, and slowly descended. Dante had beautifully shaped muscles in his back, which Jake adored. Not longer later, he reached his butthole. Dante did not respond the whole time, but he let out a small moan when jake killed his butthole. jake then started licking the surrounding area, filling the butthole with saliva. Dante let out loud moans every time Jake's tongue entered his ass, but he felt no pain. A few minutes later, Dante's ass was full of suliva. Jake then put a finger around Dante's cracks and started teasing his butthole once more. Dante responded to this. "Easy", Jake calmed him. Dante took out a deep breath as Jake's finger sank inside his ass. Jake took it out then and Dante let out a moan of pain. "calm now, calm and it won't hurt a bit", he said again. Jake put another finger inside and started slowly pushing inside. Dante let out a few moans, but Jake knew when to stop. "I 'm going to put one more inside", Jake said.

"No way", Dante replied in pain. "Don't stop now, not after coming this far. You 'll get used to this eventually", jake said as he started pushing three fingers inside Dante's ass.

"AAAA", Dante let out a strong moan. "ok, take it easy", Jake said as he stopped pushing. Let's stay here for a moment. Get used to this and then we continue".

"I can't", Dante said, almost in tears.

"Come on, be tough, what's this?", Jake said as he removed his fingers and coated them with lubricant. "This will do just fine", he said as he tried to insert three fingers again. Dante was still laying face down, his legs touching the floor and his hands grabbing the sheets. He tried to choke his pain, but a moan came out again. jake grabbed his cock and gave it a stroke to ease him. Surprisingly, Dante's cock was as hard as stone. "I think you like this whole thing", Jake said as he masturbated him. when all three fingers were inside him, Jake took them out and grabbed a condom from the bedside table. He put it on and coated his cock in lubricant. Then he carefully positioned him over Dante. "This is the last pain you get, I promise you", he said as he caught him by the waist. Jake pushed a little, but was stopped by Dante's moans.

"It's too big", he said in pain. Jake put his hand under Dante's body and grabbed Dante's cock. "Just some patience", he said as he stroke his cock and pushed further inside. About three inches were inside, and just as many remained. Dante let out moans of pain every second, as Jake slowly thrust until the point he was in. Every time he was getting a bit deeper. "Stop", Dante suddenly sobbed.

"No", Jake said. "Relax, it will get better", he said as he continued thrusting. A couple of minutes of continuous thrusting later, Dante's sobs stopped. "How is it?",Jake asked. "A bit better", Dante replied, trying to hide his tears. Jake then positioned himself on top of Dante and with his hands he held Dante's back on the bed. Then he picked up speed and the whole bed started moving from the strength of the thrusts. Dante moaned loudly and cried, but jake wouldn't stop. Dante could have stopped him, but he didn't, despite the pain. Dante's body hopped up and down on the mattress as his anus was rimmed by Jake's big hard cock.

A few minutes later Dante's moans became different. They weren't moans of pain anymore but they sounded like moans of pleasure. "I 'm gonna cum", Dante said in a low voice. jake lifted him up, and they were now both on the bed on their knees. Jake had his cock inside Dante and held him by the waist. Dante's hand was pushing Jake's butt, while his other one was stroking his cock. A minute later, Dante let out his load of cum, filling the bed with it. After he was done, he was left breathing heavily. jake stopped thrusting for a moment, to let Dante take a breath. Then he took out his cock and positioned Dante to lay on the bed on his back. His back touched his cum, but neither seemed to care about that. He once again started fucking Dante, while the black haired boy let out moans of pleasure.

Jake noticed once more Dante's beautiful body. His abs and chest was a sight to behold. His body and face were flawless in every sense of the way, not to mention his huge cock and beautiful butt. "I will cum on your abs", Jake said as he forcefully pulled out his cock and took out the condom. Then he positioned himself over Dante and released his load on Dante's body. Dante's belly was once more filled with cum, as was his chest. Jake put his cock in front of Dante's mouth, who took it inside him, cleaning it from any remaining cum. Then Jake licked all the cum from all over Dante's body and kissed him passionately.

"I want my money now", Dante said. "And don't tell anyone about this".

"I won't", jake replied. "And you can have your money. Or.."

"No or, I want my money", Dante said angrily.

"Ok, ok, just hear me out. I see you are still excited", he said pointing at Dante's cock, which was still in full erection. "I want you to fuck me. For another ten thousand. Or you can take what I already promised you and go".

"What's the catch?", Dante asked.

"No catch. You are gorgeous, your stamina is great, I want to get fucked by you. It's nothing compared to the fact that i fucked you, right? And think of another ten thousand bucks. I just want you to do this like you would fuck a girl. I want you to like it, or at least pretend you like it".

"And no one finds out about it", Dante stated.

"Ok", Jake agreed and pulled Dante back in bed. Dante pushed jake down and positioned himself over his face. Then he gave him his cock and Jake put it in his mouth. Dante started fucking jake's mouth and Jake's head moved up and down. A few minutes later he stopped and reached out for a condom.

"No condoms", Jake said. Dante thought that either way he couldn't catch any diseases, so he agreed. Jake made Dante lie down and positioned himself on top of him. Then he lowered his body until Dante's cock was all inside his ass.

"Not your first time, huh?", Dante asked.

Jake smiled. "Just fuck me".

Dante started thrusting inside Jake, who let out moans of pain, but commanded Dante to not stop. Dante then put him on the bed, and put himself over jake. With his hands he hugged him, while his chest and abs touched Jake's back. He then licked and kissed Jake's earlobe, to which jake let out a loud moan. With his other hand, Dante stroke jake's cock, which was becoming hard again. Jake then fell down, his chest touched the mattress but he told Dante to continue. Dante did so, and his thrusts became harder and faster.

"I 'm going to cum", Dante suddenly said.

"Go on", Jake said smiling. As he was fucking Jake, Dante released his second load inside Jake's ass. Jake felt the warm cum filling his hole and felt pleasure. Dante continued thrusting for a little bit, but he stopped a few minutes later.

"Well, now I am hard", Jake said. "Twenty more thousand if you let me fuck you until I cum.". Dante knew he would eventually agree, the guy had money and since he did this in the first place, he could go on till the end. If Jake wouldn't pay, Dante had a way of persuading him.

Dante turned on the side and Jake lay down behind him. "like this position", Jake said as he went inside Dante raw. Dante moaned but Jake didn't listen. "I won't be kind this time", he said as he forced all his length inside Dante's asshole. Dante moaned again and Jake continued thrusting.

"You like it bitch?", Jake yelled. "Keep going", Dante managed to say between his moans. Jake caught Dante by the neck as he was ready to cum. Dante got hard again and masturbated so that they could both cum at the same time.

"I'm going to cum", Jake said as Dante felt the warm cum coming out of jake's cock and filling his anus. The feeling was strange, but pleasing nonetheless. At the same time, Dante released his load once more, moaning as cum was filling the sheets again. In the end, they both breathed heavily, laying between the sheets. A few minutes later Dante took a shower and dressed. Jake didn't have the strength for more sex.

When they were both clean and dressed, jake filled a suitcase with money for Dante. "Fifty thousand as promised", he said. "If you ever want more, your services will be more than welcome", he added.

"I did what I had to do, Jake. I didn't like it"

"I saw different", Jake objected.

"I 'm not saying it was bad, it just wasn't what I want. It was better than I expected though. Still, i am straight, not gay. So keep this between us, and believe me when i say this won't happen again. This money will be enough for a long time",, Dante added.

"Money corrupts Dante", Jake said. "Before you know it, you 'll be back for more. And not just money".

"Goodbye Jake", Dante said as he left. "If you tell anyone I will come and kill you".

A few minutes later, Jake was watching the street from his office. Dante was carrying the suitcase with the money as he left in a hurry. "Goodbye to you too, Son of Sparda", Jake said and smiled.

**That was my favorite chapter so far. I would really, really like a review on what you liked or didn't like. The next chapters will contain more such scenes but they will also develop the plot. I have some prettty good ideas there as well. Don't miss them!**


	4. Chapter 4

The boy lay naked on Jake's bed. His hair was blonde and his eyes blue. His body was slim and muscular, just like Jake liked it. Jake's two most trusted guards kept the boy immobilized.

"No please", the young boy pleaded as Jake waved his cock in front of his pretty face.

"You called the cops. You told them I sexually abused you. Well... Let's just give you something to accuse me for", jake joked and placed his hand on the boy's hole.

"No no no, aaaargghh", the boy begged as Jake's fingers slipped inside his hole. "No, it hurts, it hurts", the boy screamed.

"No one is going to hear you here", Jake said. "But please, keep screaming, I like it", he added and an evil smile appeared on his chick. With his right hand, Jake took the boy's cock, which was still soft. With his left one, he stroke his cock. He was already hard, while the boy was too terrified for such thing.

"Haven't fucked a virgin in three weeks", he said as he moved into position. After spitting on his cock a couple of times, and coating it in saliva, he was ready to get in.

"Nooooo, I 'm begging you nooooo", the boy screamed as he twitched andd struggled to escape. In vain though. Jake's guards were too powerful for him, and he didn't even make them move.

Jake was already full inside the boy. His balls touched the boy's ass. In a wuick move, jake pulled out and forcefully inserted his cock once more inside. The boy let out a loud scream, louder than any other before that. Jake wasn't discouraged though, on the contrary, eh thrust once more, and then again, and again and again. After a few minutes, the boy had no more voice and power to fight, so he just lay there, waiting for Jake to finish. Only soft moans came out of his mouth.

" I 'm going to cum", Jake whispered a few minutes later. Minutes that seemed like eons to the boy. Other than the pain and Jake's size, he now felt something warm filling his hole. Jake stopped and pulled out. His ass was wet, but he didn't say anything. He couldn't say anything anymore.

"Don't think I 'm not thinking of you", Jake said and a small giggle left his mouth. Then he touched the boy's cock softly and put it in his mouth. "Stop", the boy whispered. "Let me go". He hated that he liked it. His cock started growing in Jake's mouth. "That's my boy", Jake said when he pulled back and started giving the boy a handjob. In a few minutes, the boy's cock was hard as stone. Jake put it in his mouth again. Slowly he pushed in and out of his mouth, while simutaneously his tongue moved up and down. But then he suddenly stopped.

"Please, just, not again..", the boy cried as he found his voice again. Jake's hardeniing cock made him worry that he would fuck him again.

"No, not again", Jake said in a low and calm voice as he spit in his palm. "Now it's your turn", he said and reached out to his anus. A few seconds later he was on top of the boy. Slowly and carefully, he sat on him and positioned himself so that the boy's cock touched his hole.

"It's nothing too bad", he said and pushed a little. Two inches of the boy's cock sank in Jake's hole. Jake let out a soft moan and continued pushing. The boy now moaned too but remained silent.

"Yeah", Jake said as he slowly started pumping and stroking his cock. "You like that?", he asked the boy. Tears were still coming out of the boy's eyes, who was still silent. "DO YOU LIE IT?", Jake shouted..

"Yes, yes I do", the boy cried once more. Fear had got to him pretty well. Jake picked up speed and let out loud moans. "Yeah fuck me hard", he yelled at the boy who continued crying quietly. Jake's cock was hard again, as if he hadn't just fucked the boy. "You will cum inside me", he ordered between his moans.

"Let his hand go", Jake ordered one of his men. "Give me a handjob as you fuck me", he ordered the boy. And don't try anything, or I 'll fuck you like there's no tomorrow". The boy reluctantly grabbed Jake's cock and started pumping it. "Harder", Jake ordered as he he moved his waist back and forth, fucking the boy's cock.

"Uhh", the boy moaned. More moans came, until Jake felt his warm cum filling his ass. The boy cried at the same time. Jake then grabbed his cock once more and started masturbating again. Soon, he shot his cum once more all over the boy's belly, chest and face. The boy continued crying, helpless and humiliated.

"Don't cry, you did well", Jake said.

"What happens to me now?", the boy asked in fear, with words hardly coming out of his mouth.

"Now, you will become one of my lovers", Jake said as his eyes started glowing red.

In the meantime, Dante spent his three weeks spending a lot of money. The first day he bought a ton of pizzas, and spent the day eating them and drinking beer. By nightfall, he was so full and wasted he decided he had to party. As usual, he randomly chose one of the city's nightclubs. Jake's nightclub was the first that came to his mind, but he decided eh should choose another one.

"Devil's Dalliance", he thought immediatelly. He had heard it was a great club, although he had never gone before.

A few hours later he was waiting in line to get in. "Name", the man standing at the door asked in a serious voice.

"I 'm sure I am on the list", Dante replied and walked in. The man placed his han on Dante's chest, preventing him from going any further. In a quick move, Dante punched the muscular man, knocing him out cold and sending the guest list flying, before it landed on his hand. Dante wrote something on it, and then turned to the people.

"It seems entrance is free for today", he said and walked inside. The crowd cheered and Dante tossed the guset list on the unconsious man, revealing a "Fuck you" sentence written by Dante.

People got wild inside the club. Lights and music everywhere, this was exactly what ante wanted to have a good time. He sat at the bar and ordered a drink. The waitress smiled and got him what he wanted.

"So, uh,, you work here?", dante asked, trying to make small talk.

"Yeah sweety, I do", the waitress kindly replied. "is this your first time here?", she asked back.

"Yeah, don't know why I hadn't come here yet", Dante wondered.

"So, would you like to hang out?", Dante asked.

"I kind of work now", the girl smiled.

"Yeah, of course, I mena, later maybe?", Dante insisted. "My home, I 'll get the drinks", he added.

The girl smiled again. "How could I say no?", she wondered loudly as she toucked Dante's hand sensitively. "I finish at six. Come get me", she said and left to serve drinks to other people.

Dante smiled. One more woman fell to his irresistible charm. But it was still to early. He needed something else to do for time to pass.

"Sex in the bathroom", he thought to himself and proceeded to the dancing floor to find another chick. After looking around a bit, he found a girl dancing wildly. Her hair was blonde and her tits big like melons. Her body was slim and she danced like she wanted to attract attention. Her clothes hid only the most necessary parts of her body and by seeing her, Dante realized she was there for the same reason as him. To get laid.

Dante started moving in the rhythm of the song and slowly approached her. He put his hand around her waist and pushed his crotch against her

"Hey sexy", he said as he placed his mouth close to her ear. "How are you doing?".

The girl turned around to see who it was behind her, and when she saw such a good-looking man she smiled.

"Hey handsome", she greeted Dante as she turned around and placed her hands on his shoulders, moving her body closer to him. Dante didn't lose the chance and lowered his hands, touching her ass. At the same time, he brought his face forward, leaving only an inch distance between their lips. The girl then kissed him immediatelly and passionately, a kiss that lasted for a minute.

"Well", Dante said when the kiss broke. "You look like you want to skip the flirting thing. How about we go too the bathroom right away?", Dante proposed.

Without saying anything, the girl pulled him by the hand and led him to the men's bathroom. A couple of people were peeing in the stands, but neither of them seemed to care, as they stormed the bathroom, kissing passionately. Dante opened a door and the two were lost from public sight. The girl immediatelly took off Dante's belt and unbuttoned his jeans. Then she removed his boxers and revealed his 6 inch hard cock. Losing no time, she took it all in her mouth as Dante moaned loudly, unaware that there were people outside the bathroom. A few minutes later, Dante picked her up and removed her underwear from under her skirt. She then pllaced her legs around Dante's waist and he sank his hard cock inside her, as he held her in his arms. The girl moaned from pleasure as Dante started thrusting in and out, as their voices were heard all over the bathroom. Dante held her from her ass, and he removed one hand and revoved her shirt and bra, revealing two perfectly shaped tits. Dante licked and bit on them, making the girl moan even more. Then he moved his other hand lower and lower, until her asshole was within his reack. As he ruthmically fucked her, his middle finger played with it, which seemed to get her over the top. Her moans were louder than ever, and Dante felt his cock wet.

"Yeah baby, yeah", she suddenly shouted as an orgasm opverwhelmed her. Dante fucked her even harder, and a few minutes later her moaning was replaced with a fast breathing.

"Come here", Dante said as he removed his cock from insisde her and made her stand on her knees. he then started masturbating his six inch cock in front of her face.

"Do you want it?", he asked as he wa close to cumming.

"Yes, I do", she replied in a voice of pleasure. That moment Dante released his cum, filling her face and hair. Some of it stayed on Dante's cock and hand, but the girl gave him another blowjob, cleaning his cock totally.

Without dressing up,, and with cum all over the girl's face, the two came out of the bathroom to get washed.

"Come out", dante said as he looked at the adjacent door. "Come out", he said again. The door opened and a boy, a few years younger than Dante came out of there. He looked scared at the revelation that he was watching them.

"I 'm gonna head back", the girl said as she headed for the door. "Hope to see you again soon", she aded and sent Dante a kiss.

"I... I'm sorry", the boy apologised. "I shouldn't..."

"No apologies", Dante said. "We weren't that quiet anyway".

"So.. the boy continued. straight or bi?", he asked in a scared voice.

"What?", Dante asked, not expecting that question.

"I saw you, and you are gorgeous. If you are bi, and you like me, then we could.. Just once, just now", the boy pleaded.

"_What the hell are you talking about? I 'm not gay. I do not fuck men. Go find a girl"_, Dante thought, but his growing cock prevented him from saying such words.

He took a quick look around. There was no one inside the bathroom. At the back of his mind, Dante was worried he was becoming bisexual. What he wanted at the moment though, was to fuck the guy standing in front of him.

"Come on", Dante said as he unbuttoned his jeans again. The boy unbuttoned his own too, revealing his boxers which hid a well-sized cock, a bit smaller than Dante's. Dante removed the boy's boxers, fully revealing his cock. He took it in his hand and stroke it a bit, at the same time stroking his own to get in full erection again.

The boy then pulled him closer and kissed him. Dante returned the kiss and their tongues united in a kiss of lust and passion. Dante broke the kiss and pushed the boy's head down, ordering him to suck his cock. The boy willingly agreed, and as he duched Dante saw his ass. It was round and nice, perfect for what Dante needed at the moment. Dante spit on his hand and started playing with the boy's butthole. The boy moaned in pleasure and continued sucking Dante's big organ.

"Turn around", Dante told him after a while. The boy stood up, turned around and opened his legs.

"Do it", he told Dante. Dante posistioned himself behind the boy and slowly pushed his cock inside his ass. the boy moaned and protested, but Dante kept pushing. A few minutees later the boy's moans of pain turned to moans of pleasure, as Dante thrust his cock in and out of the boy's ass. The boy was skinny annd slim, a good comparison to Dante whose muscles were clearly visible all over his body. The boy reached back to his chest and with one hand touched Dante's forming muscles, while with the other he stroke his cock. Slowly, the boy lowered his hand and touched Dante's abs, who were clearly visible.

"I 'm going to cum", the boy said in a low voice. After two seconds he started moaning and he started cumming. Cum filled the floor and the wall against him. After he was done, Dante took his cock out and started masturbating over the boy's ass. A few minutes later, warm cum came out of his cock and poured down the boy's ass. Most of it stayed on his ass, while some ran down his legs and asshole.

"No word to anyone about this", Dante said.

"Promise", the boy replied. "It was good". The two then exited the toilet and returned to the dancing floor. A few minutes later the boy was lost in the crowd. The night passed relatively quiet from that point forward. Dante made out with some more girls, and in the end he took the girl at the bar in his trailer. There he fucked her too a couple of times before drifting off to sleep. The next day, the girl was gone, just like most of his dates.

In the present, three weeks after this night, dante continued going to the Devil's Dalliance. During these weeks, he had already spent one thousand dollars.

"Looks like Jake was right", Dante thought as he counted his money. "If you have much, you spend much", he said and continued walking down an alley. At the side of an alley, a homeless aged woman was sitting, covered in carbon boxes. "Seek out the Order", the woman screamed when she saw Dante. "The Order. What you are looking for is there!"

"_Crazy woman",_ Dante thought, but in his mind he knew something was not feeling right.


	5. Chapter 5

Dante continued walking down the alley, carrying most of his money with him. He intended to head to the bank and deposit them there. It wasn't safe in his trailer with women he don't know and demons attacking all the time.

The old woman kept shouting. "Seek out the Order. Your b..". She stopped talking as a chainsaw started. Dante turned around, only to see the woman killed by a demon.

"Fucking demon", Dante whispered as he was pulled into Limbo.

Rebellion formed on his back, and in a mater of seconds Dante withdrew the sword and charged. Numerous other demons materialized around this one, mostly dumped the suitcase with the money on the ground and rebellion switched into two Glaives. With a quick move, all the demons were around Dante. Rebellion switched again into a giant fiery battleaxe, with which Dante stomped the ground in front of him, killing every demon. But it wasn't the end. One more demon appeared.

"A Hell Knight", Dante murmured. Losing no time, the demon pierced the ground with his fiery sword. A lava spawned around him, and Dante evaded it by jumping high.

"Aerial Flush", Dante laughed as he lunged the axe forward, successfully hitting and killing the Hell Knight.

By the time he fell on the ground, the lava had subsided, and he was out of Limbo.

"That was easy", he said as he turned to take the money suitcase. what he found instead, left him speechless.

"Nooo. No fucking way", he said as he found the suitcase burned, probably by the lava spawned by the Hell Knight. "Fuuuuck"

He yelled and shouted for a while, until he returned back to his trailer. All he had was one thousand dollars.

"That's less than what I spent the whole week", he thought to himself. Jake passed through his mind. He thought he could make some more money by going to him again. His heart rate starting raising, as he remembered the night he passed in his house. "Maybe it won't be so hard this time", he thought to himself.

In another corner of the town, Vergil and Kat monitored the demon activity. Vergil was giving a speech to the members of the Order.

"I do not need to remind you, that by finding my brother we will have a better chance at striking Mundus. He and i are the only ones who can defeat him"

"Vergil", Kat anxiously interrupted. "Oh my God, the prophet Heralda is dead"

"What?", Vergil shouted shocked.

"I infiltrated the police cameras, and they say they found her today in an alley close to Devil's Dalliance. She was killed by chainsaw".

"Lilith, you whore!", Vergil shouted as he threw some things from desk. Kat had never seen Vergil lose his temper before.

"Calm down Vergil, you are scaring me", she cried as some nightmares came to her mind. This always happened when she was getting stressed.

"she was our greatest asset", he continued. "Despite she was losing it, she was our best chance at locating Dante. For all we know, he could be across the globe and we will never find him".

"Vergil, think", Kat said in tears. "We can do this, we have gone this far".

"Ok, ok, let's think. Why was she there? This is way out of our reach. We never let our people venture there. So why was she there?", he asked Kat.

"I 'll see what can do, but there were no security cameras in that spot, so I may not find anything"

"Do your best Kat", Vergil said. "She might have sensed something. Although that crazy old gal had lost it, even the stupidest things she did, she always had a reason"

Meanwhile, in Jake's house, the young boy he raped a while ago was standing quiet by the door.

"Was the attack successful?", Jake asked.

"Yes master", the boy answered. "Dante has lost all the money he got from you", the boy smiled.

"Very well", Jake smiled confidently. "Now it's just a matter of time before he comes back"

"Would you like me to bring you a young man to satisfy your needs sir?", the boy asked.

"No", I think I'm going to save myself for Dante. One more time, that's all I need, he said as he touched his belly.

"You have done well, boy", he continued. "Remind me your name and age"

"It's Alex, sir", the boy said. "And I 'm 21 years old".

"Well, not anymore", Jake said as his eyes glowed bright red. "From now on, you are Alexander, and you will be reborn now".

Dark shadows came from every corner of the room and entered Alexander's body from anywhere they could. He then opened his eyes which were pitch black, and changed them back to their normal green ones.

"At your services, Master", the boy said in a demonic voice, signaling his ascend into a higher level demon.

The time was around one o'clock in the night, and Dante had already drank a lot, when he decided he should go upstairs and pay Jake a visit. As always, two muscular men stood by his door.

"Hey dopamines, is your boss around?", he asked as they got in his way.

"Here to make "money" Mr Dante?", one of them joked back.

Jake was inside his room, when the door opened and his men fell inside, unconsious.

"Told you I would be better for protection than these beef jerks", Dante said as he came inside and closed the door behind him, leaving the unconsious men outside.

"Had an accident and lost most of my money", he explained. "I 'm here to make some more"

Jake walked towards his side. "Well, as I said, you are free to come back anytime", he said and moved closer. Dante took off his coat and tossed it on the floor. Jake followed by doing the same. A few minutes later their tongues made contact in one hell of a passionate kiss.

Jake then took off his shirt and pants quickly. "Let's get this over with", he said. "I feel like getting fucked today", he said and unbuttoned Dante's jeans. His boxers were ready too explode from his massive erection, as Jake caressed it all the way. Then he turned around and stood in four.

"Get in. Now", he ordered. Dante removed his boxers and shirt and placed his cock in front of Jake's ass. jake pushed back until Dante's cock pushed against hsi hole, but it was too dry for him to continue.

"Get in". jake said between tears. Dante's cock hurt too, but much less than jake.

"Are you sure?", Dante asked in pain.

"Just do it", jake commanded. Dante started thrusting in and out of Jay's ass, with loud moans and yelling covering the room. Jake's ass adjusted to Dante's massive cock, making the thrusts easier for Dante. Jake's tightness didn't help much though, and Dante was already close to cumming.

"I'm gonna cum", Dante said while on the verge of pleasure.

"I want it all inside me", Jake said in pain.

"Ugh, ugh", Dante moaned as he continued thrusting, even faster and more powerfully now. Jake felt the warm cum of the nephilim god fill his insides, giving him a pleasure cpmarable to very few things in the world. Dante's cock could slip much easier now.

"Fuck, that's hot", Jake let out. "Don't stop. Fuck me again. I 'll give you more money. I 'll give you as much as you want"

Dante increased again the speed of his thrusts. His cock was as hard as it could be, the fact that he finished didn't do anything. Him being a Nephilim, he could go on for much longer than humans.

Dante leaned in front, his tight abs and touching Jake's back. He moved his lips by Jakes ears and whispered to him "I can do this all night. Just make sure you got enough money".

Jake smiled as his desire grew. Dante thrust his cock in and out, giving Jake a pleasure he hadn't felt in a while. As he fucked him, dante gripped Jake's cock and started thrusting it, fucking him from behind at the same time. Suddenly Jake pulled out and stood up. He caught Dante's hair violently and pulled him close. His face was now under his cock.

"Finger my ass", he ordered. Dante complied as Jake thrust his cock in front of his face. "I 'm cumming", he suddenly said in a low voice. "Open your mouth". Dante obeyed with no second thoughts. He opened his mouth as Jake released his warm semen all over his mouth and face. When he was done, Dante licked his cock clean, and Jake wiped the cum from his face. Then they kissed, filling their mouths and lips with saliva, mixed with Jake's cum.

Jake pushed Dante down slowly, until he lay on the bed. Slowly, Jake once more positioned himself over Dante and once more put Dante's hard cock in his ass. Dante moaned in pleasure as he once more fucked this spectacular butthole. Jake's cock was still erected, as if he hadn't just cum. Jake caressed Dante's beautiful forming muscles, as he violently thrust his cock in and out of his anus. Jake's ass was getting dry again, giving both him and Dante some pain, but even more pleasure.

"Ready for another load?", Dante said in moans.

"Inside me. Do it", Jake begged. Dante thrust a couple of times harder, until pleasure overtook him and he started releasing his cum. Jake felt his insides getting wet and warm once more, and when he did, he started moving his ass fast back and forth, taking Dante's cock inside him with speed. Dante's pleasure grew, and he couldn't hold his moans any longer. He moaned and moaned and seconds after him, Jake released his load on him too. Dante's muscles, abs, chest, nibbles and even face, were covered in cum once more in seconds.

"You did it", Jake said. "You did it", he said as he lay by Dante's side. He then raised his head to watch Dante, breathing quietly by his side. He noticed drops of cum all over his body, and licked them one by one. Dante raised his head and reached for his boxers.

"I 'd like my money now", he said coldly.

"You think we 're finished here?", Jake asked. "You said you could do it all night, after all", he added.

"I got enough money. I 'd better go fuck some pussy now. No offense", he added.

"Well, you have fucked me three times now. That's how long it takes". Dante didn't bother asking anything.

"I don't know what you 're saying, I just want my money and be gone", he replied indifferently.

Jake smiled. "You 're not going anywhere. The mating is complete"

"The what?", Dante interrupted. "Ok psycho, just give me my money and I 'll be gone, or else..."

"Or else what, son of Sparda?", Jake asked with a smile in his mouth.

Dante goggled his eyes when he heard Jake calling him by his father's name. "What did you call me?", he said as he tried to get a hold on Rebellion.

"Hahahahaha", Jake replied in a demonic laughter. "It won't form here. Now that the mating is complete, you are powerless in front of me", he said as he punched Dante in the chin, sending him across the room.

"Come on inside, Alexander", Jake commanded. Seconds later, the door opened and the slim boy entered the room.


End file.
